


College AU

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, volleyball babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gave up on volleyball after junior high. Hinata made it to college on a full volleyball scholarship, and is pretty famous for his skill. These two are destined to be enemies, but living behind the same doors, well...that isn't an option.<br/>Rating may change in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Your New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been itching to write this college AU and since I recently watched Haikuu, I thought I would give some KageHina a go! I hope you enjoy!

The dorm stood taller than ever when I walked up to it. Maybe it was because I was short or something, but the damn thing looked to be at least twelve stories high. I instantly dreaded what was to come next: the stairs. Hopefully there was an elevator. Judging by the modern windows and upkept landscaping, I would think there would be elevators inside.

Oh, God. No elevators.

My dorm was on the sixth floor, that much I knew. I hauled my suitcases to the stairs and tried my best to sling my volleyball bag over my shoulder. I didn't want to make a second trip, after all. Step by step, I started my journey up the narrow staircase that looked like it hadn't been updated with the rest of the dorm; the lights were dark with dark panels to match and the steps were made of cracking concrete.

Here I am, my first day of college, my heart racing, leaning up against the doorway of the fourth floor stairs. Maybe I could ask to be moved here instead. Probably not.

After a quick half hour break, I went back to the stairs. Soon I made it to the fifth floor, where my friend Nishinoya stayed. Said man was running towards the exit, and I stepped out of the way so he could run past. "Hey, Shouyo!" he tossed over his shoulder as he pounded down the concrete stairs in bare feet, no shirt, and plaid pajama pants. A man with his (bright blue?) hair pulled back in a bun quickly followed. Boy, did he look pissed.

I decided I should probably get to my room and put everything away before volleyball practice later that evening. After all, I did make it to this place on a full volleyball scholarship. I trudged up the final steps and sighed in relief when I made it to the sixth floor, then collapsed in the middle of the hallway. Panting, I tried to push myself to my feet, but my arms felt like jelly. I groaned in discomfort and managed to get up after some desperate attempts. I probably looked like a flailing jellyfish.

I rummaged through my volleyball bag and pulled out my schedule. It had my dorm number as well. Six eleven. I wheeled my suitcases down the hall until I found the room, door half open, lights off. Maybe my roommate hadn't arrived yet.

I pulled my suitcases inside and shut the door, turned on the lights. I opened the blinds and saw the last remnants of the day before the sky would start getting dark. Something wriggled underneath a blanket on the bed closest to the door and I jumped a little. The thing peeked its head out and glared at me. "Turn the lights off."

"A-alright," I managed to squeak out, and flicked the lightswitch off. The man then went back to hiding under his blanket like a hermit. I let out a soft sigh and started fumbling around to put my things away. I couldn't do much in the dark, however, and ended up knocking some sort of thing down off my roommate's dresser in an attempt to stumble across the room.

He groaned at me. I stared down at my foot. That something I had knocked down was on my foot and it hurt and I wanted to swear or something, but making the beast mad by being loud would probably end in more pain than this.

He reached over and turned on the lamp on his dresser, glaring at me with piercing purple eyes. His hair was a mess, probably from sleeping under that blanket of his. "Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly, reaching down to pick up the thing that had fallen on my foot. I examined it for a minute and smiled. "Is this a volleyball trophy?"

"Who are you?" he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Hinata Shouyo," I said back, and offered the groggy man in front of me a hand to shake. "Call me Shouyo."

"Hinata," he disagreed, taking my hand and offering it a weak shake. "I'm Kageyama Tobio. Call me Kageyama."

"Tobio," I disagreed with a cheesy grin. However, the man called Kageyama was now disinterested. He rolled over and faced the wall, snoring.

I looked back at the volleyball trophy and held it under the small light to see better. It was from junior high, from what I could tell. I began to wonder if this man still played volleyball when he spoke again. "Turn the lamp off," he mumbled.

"It's pretty late, why are you napping right now?" I asked curiously.

"I'll turn it off myself," he grumbled, rolling back over. He clicked off the lamp but I continued to wait for an answer. Once he realized I wasn't going to do anything productive without hearing what he had to say, he sighed. "I've got a migraine. I want to sleep. Now please take your noisiness out into the hall."

"Don't worry, Tobio, I've got volleyball practice all night. I won't be here."

"Don't call me Tobio."

"Do you still play volleyball, Tobio?"

"Don't call me that! And no, no I don't!" Kageyama then groaned. "You're making my headache worse."

"I'll put my stuff back in the morning. Just let me get changed," I said, grabbing my volleyball bag and taking it into the bathroom. The bathroom was really small, barely even enough room to stand, so I changed in the shower. I emerged in the practice jersey the college had sent me and took my bag down to practice.

***

Upon my return to the room, I found Kageyama sitting up in his bed, sipping what looked and smelled like coffee. "Hey, Tobio," I said casually, setting my bag down and going into the bathroom. I started up the shower and went to get one of my towels from my bag. Kageyama watched me walk around the room and it started to feel a little heavy as he sipped his coffee, probably silently judging me or something.

I stripped off my clothes after shutting and locking the bathroom door. Silently I stepped into the shower and stared at the tile on the wall. The practice was absolutely amazing, since I got to see Nishinoya again (and that blue-haired guy, whose name is apparently Asahi) as well as find out a few of my old friends from grade school came to college here too for the same thing. I started to think about whether Kageyama quit because he didn't like volleyball, or maybe he wasn't very good. But it seemed to me that he was the type to be awesome at everything he did. Maybe it was just me.

I noticed after a while that Kageyama was knocking on the door and calling my name. I then realized how long I'd been in the shower and got out, drying myself off and wrapping the towel around my waist. I opened the bathroom door a crack and he burst inside without waiting to see if I had any clothes on. He shoved past me and lifted up the toilet seat. I just stared at his face as he peed right in front of me. This guy really was strange. "Eh, Tobio..."

"What?" he snapped, glaring at me. "You were in here for a half hour. I had to pee."

"Oops, sorry," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Anyways, I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Care to come with?"

"No, I have a whole stash of food here," he replied.

"Oh. Alright."

He finished his pee and zipped his zipper, then left the bathroom for me to get changed. "While you were in there, I sorted your stuff into drawers," he said casually.

"Oh, thank you!" I smiled, walking over to my dresser. I got some clothes out of the neater-than-hell dresser drawers and went back to the bathroom, changing into my clothes. I laid the towel over my head while I came out of the bathroom. Kageyama wasn't lying about the stash of food he had; he held a decent size bag of potato chips in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other.

"Have fun at the cafeteria," he said. I just rolled my eyes and slid my feet into my flip-flops.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said, and with that I shuffled out of our dorm room.


	2. My Lovely Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is homesick and Kageyama isn't very helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm surprised I got this chapter out so quick, to be honest with you, because usually it takes me at least a week to write these. I suppose it's because it's exciting and new still. Anyways, enjoy~!

Upon my return, I found Kageyama had started to decorate his side of the room. Nothing too flashy, mainly small medals and posters of bands. I stood at the doorway, chicken sandwich in one hand, bottle of water in the other. "Tobio," I said, mouth half-full.

"What," Kageyama replied in more of an aggressive tone than in a questioning one.

"You played volleyball," I deadpanned. I had finished my sandwich by the time Kageyama replied to my statement.

"Yes," he said. "I did. But I don't anymore."

"Play with me."

"That sounded very suggestive, you little dumbass."

"Play _volleyball_  with me," I corrected myself.

"No. I can barely set anymore."

"You were a setter?"

"...I never said that."

"You just did!"

Kageyama sighed and taped up his last poster. He then sat down on his bed and I stepped into the room fully. "Why do you care?" he asked. I could tell he was annoyed with me.

"Because the team could use another setter," I shrugged. "Not that the setter we have is bad. It's just we only have one. And if our setter gets hurt, well..."

"Stop, Hinata," Kageyama laid down on his bed and rolled over to face the wall. "I don't play anymore, so stop bothering me about it."

I laid down on my own bed and stared up at the ceiling. I didn't have any posters other than volleyball players, and those were left at my house for my little sister. It felt so bare on my side of the room. It was cringeworthy.

Then I felt a pang in my chest. I was going to be here for a good long while before I would get to see my little sister and my mom again. I sniffed quietly and cursed myself, God, why did I have to start crying? Damn, damn, damn...

As figured, Kageyama rolled over and faced me. "Oi, Hinata. Are you crying?" he sneered. I just rolled over and faced away from him.

"Shut up, dumbass," I mumbled.

"Oh, God, call the cops! Little Hinata said a no-no!"

"I said shut up!"

Kageyama snickered at me and I had never wanted to smack someone in the face so badly. I hastily wiped my tears on my sleeve and got up. "I'm going for a walk," and with that I left before Kageyama could mock me any more. I could hear him snickering as I slammed the door.

I stormed down the dimly-lit hall and took the steps two at a time. I could still hear other people talking in the halls as I passed by the floor landings. I could almost make out Nishinoya's voice pounding on the walls, but my heart beat was just a little louder. God, that Kageyama made my blood boil. However, the fact that he played volleyball in the past intrigued me.

I hadn't noticed I was outside until the warm air hit me in the face. The apartment was well air-conditioned, but that left an unsettling chill in the dorms. Of course it got warmer as you went up the stairs, but even then the difference was only a few degrees and barely noticeable.

I started jogging down the sidewalk before my feet could stop me. I turned down a path towards the small square where a garden of trees and flowers was. My feet pounded on the pavement and I didn't realize it was raining until I found out that it wasn't cold clammy sweat drizzling on my forehead. When I reached the park I immediately planted myself on a bench that looked like it hadn't been sat on in forty years.

I started looking around. A nearby streetlamp barely lit my vision. Between tangles of dead branches and twisted vines I could just see my hands in front of my face. I sat there and let the rain fall on my head and I didn't cry, I just sat there. I thought first of Natsu, because she was always there to wake me up in the morning. Then I thought of my mother, how she always made breakfast, and how that wouldn't happen anymore.

I debated calling, but my phone was back at the dorm and if I called I would surely burst into tears. That Kageyama didn't need to see that hot mess. The next thing I debated was the move all the way out here, moving hundreds of miles away just to go to an elite school with an awesome volleyball team. I knew it wasn't a mistake to decline the scholarship, but I knew it would be a mistake leaving because of a little homesickness.

I don't know when or how I returned to the dorm room, or how I got there, but I remembered Kageyama's blaring alarm clock waking me up with that annoying beeping sound. I groaned and covered my head with a pillow as a clumsy hand successfully smacked the alarm clock off the desk, yet somehow hadn't managed to turn off the damn alarm.

"Tobio...alarm..." I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"I know," he growled back, fumbling for the alarm clock. It took him a total of seventeen seconds to turn off the alarm. I heard the covers shift and suddenly there was a Tobio looming over my bed. He grabbed the side of my comforter and yanked, and therefore unraveled my burrito of blanket.

"T-Tobio!" I gasped in surprise as I tumbled onto my ass. I groaned in pain and glared up at the man. He just smirked back at me.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Kageyama sang. He grabbed his towel and a spare set of clothes and shut himself in the bathroom before I could mention how full my bladder was.

As I sifted through my drawers more carefully than I had last night, I came to realize that Kageyama had taken the liberty to add potato chip crumbs to the bottoms of my drawers. I growled under my breath and grabbed myself a set of clothes, collecting as many of the crumbs as possible and dumping them into Kageyama's sheets. It was weak, but it was revenge.

Kageyama came out of the bathroom in just a towel despite the fact that he'd brought clothes into the bathroom with him. "Hinata," he said sternly.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Do you have any soap?"

I sighed internally. Who does this guy think he is, pouring crumbs in my dresser and pulling me off the bed, then expecting soap? "It's on the first shelf in the shower," I mumbled, a little angry that I had caved so easily. He disappeared back inside the bathroom without even a whisper of thanks, and I didn't see him again until after classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and another update will come soon!  
> ~Kurokocchi


End file.
